guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide to defeating Magni the Bison
The following tactics have been suggested to beat the Magni the Bison: General *Test Warrior Skills Ursan Blessing, Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support ( level 14+ ), Summon Mursaat ( level 14+ ), Deadly Riposte, Riposte, Bonetti's Defense is a working combination that when used correctly will win every time for a warrior with 13 Strength, 11 Tactics and 11 Sword. Use Summon Mursaat then Assassin, Run in and Attack using defense skills until energy is 10 then use Ursan Blessing and finish the job. Another build that works is using a reposite build, using skills such as 'Riposite' and 'Dealy Riposite', allowing you to send damage back to Magni as he hits you, while cutting off actual damage too you (Be careful of his Irrisistible Blow, this will not be blocked, and will knock you down). All you have to do is either run around untill Magni's bear form wears off, or intrupt it early. A smart idea might be to bring consumibles (Grail of Might, Armor of Salvation, Essence of Clarity, Powerstone of Courage) if you are having trouble fighting Magni. (Note, this can be expensive, and will require doing the correct quest and/or getting level three in the Delmidor, Ebon Vanguard, Asura, and Norn reputation tracks) Ranger *Test I found that the build described by arual on the talk page for the quest Round 1: Fight! works well, but it needs more than 3 sets of the traps. Necromancer Skills you move like a dwarf,Life transfer,Life siphon,Faintheartedness,necrosis,and used a pet. Then just stay away,and speed buffs help Birthday cupcakes are ideal,but not needed. I used charm animal, comfort animal, death nova, animate flesh golem, animate bone minions, vanguard assassin support, whirling defense and taste of death i think not certain on last one use death nova on your pet and let it die, animate flesh golem res pet, cast death nova on it and let it die again, then animate bone minions and res pet, death nova on them if you can, try to always keep a target a melee range to prevent him coming and attacking you, if he does kite and activate whirling defense. Use the assassin to deal extra damage and keep him at ranger I used this build: use 1 , 6 , 5 , 2 , 7 , 5 , and what you want: 3 and 4, and repeat from 7 (7,5,3,7,5,4,7,5,3,7,5,4,7,5,2...) Useful for most of the tournament fighters, but when I fought Ghostly Hero he would just interrupt all the skills rather easily. -- I used the following set to easily farm the tournament: Blood 16, Curses 12, Norn Rank 5, Ebon Vanguard Rank 5. Start each round with Signet of Agony and then Arcane Echo before the door even opens. The amazing power of Echoed Assassins should see you through the first six rounds, most fights taking less than ten seconds. Against Magni the most important skill is YMLaD, which will allow you to play keep away and attack with Echoed Angorodons. Grenth's Balance is there for emergencies; if you're feeling brave you can allow Bison to hit you once and then Balance him for a bunch of damage. Faintheartedness is there so melee chars don't kill off your dual assassins too quickly, and Strip Enchantment is there specifically for Alesia. Before I used this build I couldn't even touch Bison; the night I started with this build I got my cup and crown in less than an hour. The only opponents that give me trouble are Alesia (too much healing, kills assassins quickly) and Gwen (OMG interrupts). -- Monthenor, 10:55 27Sep2007 (CDT) -- Used this build, based on the 55monk. Easy to win, and it always works, no matter the NPC that spawns. Of course you have to use the equipment needed for the 55 necro/monk. When entering a new round, cast Mending. Approach the enemy and cast Protective Spirit. Cast Spoil Victor on foe and just wait until he/she dies. If necesary, finish foe with Necrosis. Use Healing Breeze to counter quick damage or health degeneration. Notes: -Mhenlo will only die using Vampiric Gaze. One single cast of that skill should be enough. -Use Rend Enchantments on enemies such as dervishes or earth elementals to make them easier to kill. -Razah doesn't attack so he'll only go down by spamming Necrosis. -Mesmers are easy, just cast Spoil Victor before they can interrupt you. They`ll go down without having to cast any other spell. -For Magni, cast Parasitic Bond, wait until he removes it with Purge Signet, then cast Spoil Victor. Recast it when he uses Purge Signet again. Mesmer I used Right 4 skills are for round 1 to 5, and left 4 skills are for Bison. See also User:GTD#Builds for more details. -- I finally beat him with this Me/N build that I modified from one I found in the PvX build site. 12 Death, 9 FC for most of the tourney contestants, hitting the first 4 skills in a row and spamming Necrosis kills almost all of them very quickly. With Magni, start with YMLAD to interrupt the bear form, then Fetid, Vile and Necrosis. His purge signet cleared the conditions but did a good amount of damage. Kite until the energy is back and repeat. Use Grenth's balance when he gets a few hits in to heal and do damage to him. Ignorance is good if energy permits. --Pooder 10:24, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Elementalist Seems like Air is the way to go for eles. I used Given that you are inflicting a lot of conditions, Necrosis gives good damage every cast. Just keep him blind/weakened and apply cracked armor as often as you can. Javelin is handy for an interrupt.86.131.118.190 14:38, 19 September 2007 (CDT)Spell Mouse The inclusion of shock or gale is beneficial vs the bison (substitute for javelin). It will give you enough time to re-blind him after purge (or as interrupt of course). 72.11.116.63 11:17, 24 September 2007 (CDT) --- A standard Air build focusing on killing quickly. Before you aggro, cast your Enchantments. AoR is there as a cover, and for self-heal against a random hit from Magni. This build worked against most opponents. For Danika: Wear her out a bit, and when she gets BR'd b Brutus, spike Sheena with L Hammer, L Orb. For Magni: Begin with Enchantments and such. Open your attack chain with Blinding Flash. He will immediately remove it, but that won't matter. Once he is in melee range, your Blinding Flash should be recharged, and thus he won't score a hit. If your Flash is recharged, count to 4 and recast. If you see him casting Purge Signet, or know it's about to come, time a Flash so he had just casted Purge Signet, and is blinded again. If he manages to score a hit, just keep casting, the wounds will heal due to AoR. Monk Att spread: 16 Smite, 10 Prot, 10 Divine, 3 Insp. Don't bother trying to fight the monks with this. Most enemies can be easily managed with different tactic here. Assassin Most important is blind, vs Bison and mist melee chars. I used By far not a perfect build but was able to kill everyone, hard target is mhenlo, but if ur fast enough with twisting fangs he to can be done. The rest is a question of spamming Sneak attack and keeping ur hp regen skills up which will outheal most dmg. I successfully used: Dagger Mastery 11+2 Critical Strikes 12+1 Earth Prayers 8 Mystic Regeneration, Critical Agility, and Critical Defenses will tear up melee opponents. The only tricky fights are Eve and Vhang. For Bison, keep up Fleeting Stability and use Critical Strikes frequently to keep your energy up. Ritualist Any spirit-spamming strategy that includes shadowsong will easily defeat bison. Painful bond accelerates the process. Dervish Ebon Scythe Snathe is needed. Paragon 12 Tactics, 12 Spear Mastery, 10 Leadership. Keep casters Dazed with Awe and feel free to use both knockdown skills; for a better energy management, do not use attack skills (Alesia may be an exception), and they'll go down fast. Even faster will this do with melee fighters, Dervishes and Magni comprised. Immediately knock him down with YMLAD and you'll prevent his Bear Form. Category:Strategy guides Any/Ranger Lazy mans guide to defeating the bison and anyone with only Mhenlo being a pain the ass. Usage: Before the fight summon, then target the bison. When the door opens up make your holding your bow (doesn't matter what kind I used a longbow) and keep clicking distracting shot. Transform to ursan. Open up with ursan rage then with strike followed by roar. Keep spamming strike and rage and roar as they become available. He should be dead in about 15-30 secs. All this build essentially needs is a norn rank of 3 or higher. Otherwise you'll take too long and the bison could become the bear again ^^ or he would simply kill you. A bow and distracting shot. It goes faster if you have marks and a higher norn and asura rank although it's not necessary